DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application) The goal of this new Gastroenterology Research Training Program is to prepare M.D., Ph.D., or M.D./Ph.D. postdoctoral fellows for careers as independent investigators in academic Gastroenterology. A diverse and experienced faculty will provide the opportunity to learn contemporary methods of cellular and molecular biology or clinical research by mentorship in one of four broad areas: A) Injury, Fibrosis & Signaling; B) Cancer Biology & Immunology; C) Molecular Basis of Transport & Gene Therapy; or D) Patent&#8209;based Clinical Investigation in Hepatobiliary and Gastrointestinal Diseases. The training will provide a solid foundation for future success in investigative Gastroenterology. To do so, expert faculty have been recruited from the Divisions of Gastroenterology, Liver Diseases, and Cardiology, and other Clinical and Basic Science Departments and Centers within the School of Medicine (the Dept of Pediatrics; Dept of Biochemistry, Developmental & Molecular Biology; Dept of Health Policy; the Immunobiology Center; the Institute for Gene Therapy and Molecular Medicine; and the Ruttenberg Cancer Center). Trainees will enter this program from one of four sources: 1) MDs or MD/PhDs who have completed 18 months to 2 years of training in adult clinical Gastroenterology, 2) MDs or MD/PhDs who have completed 1-2 years of Gastroenterology fellowship plus a year of clinical Hepatology fellowship; 3) MDs or MD/PhDs who have completed 1 year of a clinical Pediatric Gastroenterology fellowship; 4) PhD trainees who have completed a doctoral program in life sciences. Trainee candidates will be expected to devote a minimum of three years to training in either laboratory- or patient-based research. Each year this grant will support 4 trainees: 1-2 trainees at the PGY 5 level, 1-2 at the PGY 6 and one at the PGY 7 level. At least 90% of trainees time will be devoted to working in the laboratory or hospital setting on a specific, individualized research project under the guidance of one or more faculty mentors. In addition, all trainees will participate in weekly laboratory or clinical group meetings, attend relevant divisional, departmental and institutional research&#8209;oriented conferences, and will enroll in specifically designed coursework in laboratory or clinical investigative methods. This integrated proposal emphasizing translational research emerges from a dynamic, rapidly growing academic institution, one that has created an ideal environment for equipping outstanding clinicians and biomedical trainees to elucidate and treat gastrointestinal diseases.